


Unplanned Perfection

by Tru



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, impulsive nagisa, plotting rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru/pseuds/Tru
Summary: Rei has a plan. Nagisa doesn't.





	

Rei starts planning for their first kiss weeks before he expects it to happen. He maps out every moment like graphing an equation. The time, the place, the pressure of his lips on Nagisa’s, every detail is decided, every variable accounted for. Or so he thinks.

“Rei-chan?”

“Hmm?” Rei hums, looking up from his phone to see Nagisa standing beside the table, a steaming cup held in each hand. “Oh. Thank you, Nagisa-kun. Haruka-senpai said they’ll be done soon.”

Rei takes the cup that Nagisa holds out to him, but Nagisa doesn’t return to his seat across the table. Instead, he lifts his now empty hand and places his warm palm on the cool skin of Rei’s jaw. Rei tips his head a little into the touch; they’ve been waiting outside for a while now and the warmth is more than welcome.

A hint of a smile flickers around Nagisa’s lips as he shifts his hand and urges Rei’s head to tilt back. Nagisa leans forward, and then before Rei realizes what’s happening Nagisa’s lips are hot against his own.

It’s clear that Nagisa had sipped from his cup of hot chocolate before getting back to the table. His lips are soft as they part over Rei’s and the tongue that sneaks just inside the startled opening of Rei’s mouth is sweet as it explores.

Nagisa nips at Rei’s lower lip, and then presses a delicate kiss to the corner of Rei’s mouth before drawing back. Rei opens his eyes--though he has no recollection of closing them--and blinks twice before he speaks.

“That wasn’t how I’d planned it,” he says, and Nagisa grins and rolls his eyes.

“You can’t make everything fit a formula, Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, boosting himself up onto the edge of the table, his knee nudging Rei’s shoulder as he plants a foot on the bench seat beside Rei. “If it makes you feel better, we can still follow your plan.”

“It wouldn’t work,” Rei says, shaking his head. “The plan was for a first kiss.”

“Sorry,” Nagisa says, though the way he’s still grinning makes it clear that he’s not, “You just looked beautiful and I couldn’t help myself.”

Rei can feel his cheeks heat, and he slants his gaze to one side until he hears Nagisa’s affectionate laugh. Nagisa swipes his fingertips along the blushing skin and then slides them under Rei’s chin, urging his head to tip again.

“Anyway,” Nagisa says against Rei’s lips, “who says we only get one first? This is the first time I’ve kissed you while you were blushing.”

It’s just as sweet and soft this time, and Rei lifts his hand to twist his fingers in the fluffy bits of hair that escape beneath the knit cap Nagisa wears. Nagisa hums against his mouth, and Rei realizes that calculations were never going to be able to account for the variable that is Nagisa himself. As Nagisa’s lips leave his and their mingled breath steams in the chill air, Rei smiles. With Nagisa, he can have an infinite number of firsts, and that easily beats out any calculation he can come up with on his own.


End file.
